Quand le passé influe sur notre futur
by leve la tete
Summary: Mais qui donc ose interrompre une douce nuit de notre famille préférer, peut-être l'avenir...


Alors voilà maintenant un ptit os sur les personnages de twilight

J'ajoute aux personnages originaux Logan Cullen qui est le frère jumeau de Renesmée ainsi que Anna Fords

Il était deux heures du matin passé Edward et Alice jouer une partie d'échec impossible pendant que Jasper et Emmett jouer à la console sur la télé du salon alors que Carlisle parler avec Bella d'histoire, Esmée faisait la cuisine à Logan et Renesmée et moi... hé bien moi je regarder ma famille mes parents, mes frères et sœurs, mon neveu et ma fieule car oui moi la blonde frigide incapable de sentiments aimer cette famille j'aimé ces personnes énormément...  
-Nous aussi Rose, nous aussi dit soudain Edward  
Jasper qui avait senti mes sentiments me regarda étrangement...  
"sauf toi bien entendu"  
Edward m'envoya un baiser de la main et Emmett grogna  
Un faible coup à la porte se fit entendre et étend la seule debout je me dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, et se que j'y vis me cloua sur place...

-Salut Rose dit la belle brune devant moi  
-Ho ma chérie tu m'a tellement manqué dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras... J'en connais un qui va être content, ho mais je t'en pris entre...  
Lorsqu'elle passa devant moi je la détailler elle avait un bonnet gris poser sur sa tête des lunettes de soleil Ray-Ban un pull fin bleu foncé à capuche avec une petite veste noir remonter sur ces bras où trôner comme d'habitude trois bracelets et une bague à son index un short en jean foncé tombé gracieusement sur ses hanches tandis que des bottes à talons haut orné ses pieds... elle me suivit jusque dans le salon.  
-Emmett une surprise qui va te faire plus que plaisir vient d'arriver...  
-Ouai attend deux secondes j'suis sur le point d'exploser Jasper...  
-Ok... Je faisais un clin d'œil à Notre nouvelle arrivée... Tu viens Anna je vais te faire visiter toute la maison...  
A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'un ours se jeta sur Anna... quelques secondes plus tard Jasper hurler de douleur a genoux et Anna s'écarta d'Emmett rapidement le souffle court...  
-Emmett t'es une vrai brute! J'étais vraiment énerver à peine elle arriver qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse mal  
Emmett regarder étrangement Anna qui avait le dos coller contre le mur...  
-Rose, regarde là elle ne met jamais de bonnet et quand elle en met elle met tout ses cheveux dedans sauf quelques cheveux, il est deux heures du mat et elle a des lunettes de soleil  
Tout en parlant il s'avancer doucement vers elle... comme pour ne pas lui faire peur toute la famille avait les yeux braqué sur cette Jeune fille qui débarqué que seul moi et Emmett connaissions...  
PDV DE EMMETT  
Anna ne mettait jamais son bonnet de cette manière, elle disait que sa ne le faisais vraiment pas...  
J'enlever tout doucement ses lunettes de soleil et déjà j'apercevais une partie de bleu sur sa joue tout doucement une fois encore j'écarter ses cheveux et elle tourna sa tête pour que je puisse mieux voir l'énorme bleu de sa joue jusque là cacher par ses cheveux... Il l'avait encore frapper ce f... j'allais l'égorger ce sale bâtard soudain je me rappeler de sa réaction quand je l'avais prise dans mes bras et la retourner doucement, je lui défis sa veste et la poser sur le chaise pas loin de nous et soulevais doucement son tee-shirt comme si j'avais peur de se qui pourrait apparaître devant mes yeux et j'avais raison de le craindre, des entailles brûlures et bleu ornaient son dos et elle sanglotai silencieusement alors que moi je ne pouvais plus me retenir et balancé mon poing juste à coté de sa tête dans le mur ce qui la fit sursauter je me retrouvé rapidement à terre mes frères me tenant contre le sol alors que je voyais Rose regarder rapidement le dos de Anna puis la prendre dans ses bras dans lesquels elle s'effondra en pleurs... Je n'en vis pas plus car Edward, Jasper ainsi que Logan me poussait dehors  
Pdv Rose  
Je la prenais rapidement dans mes bras et la berçais faisant attention de me pas serrer son dos... Des lacérations brûlures et bleue voila ce que ce monstre lui avait fait elle ne cessais de répéter:  
-Il nous a retrouver, devant moi, il nous a retrouver, devant moi, devant moi...  
Je regarder Carlisle et il compris rapidement il revint deux secondes plus tard avec une seringue et la planté doucement dans son bras...  
-Des calmants, m'expliqua-t-il, on va dans mon bureau  
Je le suivais sans rechignais consciente que ma protègée avait besoin de soins je la pris dans mes bras et la porter jusqu'en haut...  
Pdv de Emmett  
-HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
J'hurlais ma colère, ma rage et ma haine...  
-Hé mec calme toi... Jasper essayer de me calmer mais je repoussais ses ondes de calmes, j'avais besoins de cette colère qui m'habiter...  
Je défoncer quelques arbres et me mit à courir aussi vite que je le pouvait sans me souciait de mes frères je couru jusqu'à une plage inconnu en Alaska où je m'assis quelque peut calmer, mes frères n'arrivérèrent quelques secondes après...  
-Sa va ? me demanda Logan mon fieule quelque peut inquiet  
-Ouai t'inquiète tchio*... sa va  
-Pourquoi tu t'es mit dans cet état? et c'est qui cette nana et pourquoi ta taper le mur? me demanda une nouvelle fois Logan  
Je marquais une pose et les regarder tous les trois et d'un même mouvement nous nous assîmes sur le sable, près à parler:  
-Vous vous souvenez y a un an de ça Rose et moi sommes partie en France hé bien là-bas j'ai accidentellement renversé un mec d'un vingtaine d'années et alors qu'on parler aux flics à l'hôpital une jeune fille qui ne porter qu'une robe d'été avec de la dentelle et des perles qui lui arriver un peu au dessus du genoux, ses cheveux bruns coupé au carré son maquillage noir avait coulé sous ses larmes, elle aurait eu l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel si il n'y avait pas eu toute ces entailles et bleus sur ces bras sa robe d'un blanc éclatant à certain endroit était maculé de sang à d'autre, elle hurler devant une vitre, dans la chambre que caché la vitre un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années était allongé là, un tuyau dans la gorge et elle elle hurlais, tombé par terre elle comprimé sa poitrine comme si on été entrain de l'ouvrir à main nu, c'était horrible de la voir incis et puis Rose et moi nous nous sommes regarder et on a tout deux remarquer qu'elle avait la même réaction que Bella lorsque tu l'avais quitter Edward, et puis un médecin est arriver et la endormi ils l'ont mis dans une chambre et on n'étoyées ses blessures, lorsque l'on à put partir Rose est aller voir la jeune fille qui dormait profondément, puis on est revenu tous les jours, j'allais voir le mec que j'avais renversé pendant que Rose réconforter la jeune fille du nom de Anna, quelques semaines plus tard elle a été autoriser à sortir, et Rose la accueilli chez nous, mais elle plonger doucement dans une dépression, on appris un jour que l'homme après qui elle hurlais à l'hôpital était son frère et qu'il s'était pris deux balles en voulant la protéger d'un petit-ami violent qui d'ailleurs était l'auteur des plaies sur son corps, jour après jour elle allait de plus en plus mal, on pouvait voir qu'elle s'enfoncer encore et encore elle était entrain de se noyer alors Rose et moi avons décider de lui proposer de venir avec nous, son frère ne se réveillerai sans doute pas et elle n'avait plus de famille: son père était parti lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans et son deuxième frère vivait heureux avec sa femme et son fils loin d'eux, elle n'avait plus personne mais quand nous lui avons proposé elle nous dit qu'elle allait attendre son frère et nous rejoindre après... On a attendu des mois mais elle n'est jamais venu sauf là, elle... nous a rejoint, il faut que vous sachiez que Anna est comme notre petite sœur à Rose et moi on l'aime énormément et je ne saurai l'expliquer mais un lien s'était crée entre elle et nous...  
-T'inquiète frangin maintenant qu'elle est avec nous plus rien ne pourra lui arriver d'accord? m'apaisa Jasper  
-Ouai  
-Aller viens on va aller voir comment elle va...  
-Ok  
Nous rentions chez nous et se que je vis me fit sourire Rose parlait de notre rencontre avec Anna alors qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'elle était arriver, elle dormait la tête sur un oreiller du salon sur les cuisse de Rosalie qui lui caresser la joue tendrement, je décider de la prendre dans mes bras et aller la déposer dans notre chambre à Rosalie et moi, je regarder rapidement son dos et vu que Carlisle l'avait soigné, je la mit sous les couettes et sortais de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte, Logan la regarder par l'ouverture de la porte de chambre et semblait fasciné par son sommeil, il faut dire aussi que malgré son statut de demi-vampire il ne dormais pas, alors le sommeil de Anna le fasciner, j'avais déjà vu cet air complètement hébéter sur un visage, sur Edward, il faisait la même tête quand il regardait Bella quand elle dormais étant humaine ...

A vous de deviner la suite...


End file.
